


Untouchable

by fandxmmagic



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandxmmagic/pseuds/fandxmmagic
Summary: Based on the prompt: One where Justin and Alex are together and after Justin told people that Bryce raped Jessica he goes after Alex to hurt JustinHuge Trigger Warning: Graphic Descriptions of Rape and Violence. Read at your own risk.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiecarder4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecarder4/gifts).



**Prompt: One where Justin and Alex are together and after Justin told people that Bryce raped Jessica he goes after Alex to hurt Justin**

Everything started on that night at Bryce's house. Alex had thought nothing of it when they were all together. The group of them were playing poker and Jess was sitting on Bryce's lap when suddenly Justin snapped. He dragged her out of the house, with everyone following close behind.

"Why are here with him?" he demanded to Jessica. "Why are you here with Bryce?" He spit the name like it was poison.

"Tell me why you care," Jess responded, visibly upset. "Tell me."

Silence rang, then Alex spoke up. "Yeah Justin. Tell her."

"Alex," Zach started, realizing where this was going.

"Let's go," Justin said to Jess, trying to grab her wrist.

"Tell me why you care," Jess responded, getting more and more upset.

"No."

"TELL ME WHY YOU FUCKING CARE!" she yelled.

"BECAUSE HE FUCKING RAPED YOU!" Justin couldn't hold it in. There was so much anger, towards Bryce, whom he had considered a brother for as long as he had remembered. It had to come out. Alex was right, Justin had to tell her. Silence rang throughout the yard; tears in Justin's eyes and Jess's face in disbelief. Bryce stepped forward.

"Brother," he started, attempting to rest his hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin harshly shoved him away saying, "I'm not your fucking brother."

"Stop!" Zach rushed between the two guys. "I should fucking kill you! Let me fucking go, let me fucking go!" Justin yelled lunging towards Bryce, only to be held back by Zach. Jessica couldn't believe it. Bryce had raped her? So, Hannah was telling the truth. Justin had never told her. She stood in disbelief as Justin pushed out Zach's arms. Steadily, she approached him, looking into his tear stained eyes with her own.

"I hate you." She slapped him across the face, stomping off. 

"What the fuck did you just do?" Bryce said, stepping to Justin. Justin stared angrily into Bryce's eyes when Alex pulled him away before Justin could start another attack. "Let's go, he's not worth it." The blonde pulled the brunette over to his car, driving home.

That night, Justin stayed in Alex's room. It was no problem with Alex's father - he was happy that Alex was meeting some friends that were guys and had an actual interest in football. Justin knew he had done wrong. He should have told Jess sooner, but by now it was too late to salvage his relationship. He had messed up - big time. He knew this which is why he told Mr. Porter everything he knew about the rape. Both Hannah's from the tapes and Jessica's. Jess was beyond furious that Mr. Porter knew, but Justin felt that this was the right thing to do.

But Mr. Porter said that he couldn't bring this to the police without proper evidence. And since Clay had the tapes and Jessica refused to talk with Mr. Porter, he didn't have the evidence. This however didn't stop him from telling everyone he could about the rape to tarnish Bryce's high-esteemed reputation around the halls of Liberty High. There were many mixed feelings about this. People like Courtney, Marcus and Tyler denied everything, for fear that people would look deeper and find out about the tapes and then they'd all be exposed. People like Montgomery de la Cruz, who didn't hear the tapes, didn't believe it. People like Skye Miller didn't listen to the tapes but did. Zach was on the fence about the whole thing. And then there was Alex. Proud of Justin for finally taking a stand against Bryce the rapist. Sure, both him and Ryan Shaver were happy that the truth about Bryce was exposed but Alex was different. Ever since Justin cut ties with the Walker family and Bryce, Alex and his father had taken him in.

So it was no surprise when Justin asked Alex to be his boyfriend about a month later.

\---

The rest of school came and went reasonably quickly and soon enough, it was the end of the school year. Alex and Justin were still going stronger, very happy together. Mr. Porter had the tapes as of now but was still in the very earlier stages of them. It took him even longer than Clay had to listen to them, for the guilt that he cost a student her life. Justin had mended his relationship reasonably with Jess under a mutual friendship and Jess was beyond ecstatic after forgiving Justin to hear that he and Alex were dating. 

It was the last day of school when Jess approached them in the hallway. "Party! End of the year celebration at my house. You are both coming!"

"I don't know Jess," Justin said, unsure. "Remember what happened last time? I don't want it to happen again."

"Don't worry, that rapist isn't invited. It's the end of the year Justy! You and Standall have to come!" Jess said, pouting.

"Yeah, Justy," Alex said in a mocking tone. "We should go." Alex interlocked his fingers with Justin's and a smile appeared on the brunette's face.

"Okay. Yeah we'll be there." Justin smiled. "Great!" Jess said excitedly, as she made her way over to talk to Zach, now her boyfriend.

\---

Alex and Justin arrived fashionably late to Jess's house. The party was already in full swing, teenagers on the lawn, in the house and out back. Justin smiled. It was just like when he was starting off school, when all of the drama with the tapes had never started. He turned towards Alex, who shifted awkwardly. "Should we go in?" Justin teased, as Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's go." 

They sidestepped the drunken teens jumping around the lawn into the living room of Jess's house. Jess spotted them from the kitchen and ran over. "You made it! Amazing! There are drinks in the kitchen, just like old times! Enjoy yourself!" she said, and with that, she was off.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Prince Charming," Justin said to Alex. _'That damn smile'_ Alex thought as he responded to Justin. "Sure. A beer I guess would be great, so long as you never call me Prince Charming again."

"Right away, your Highness," Justin smirked and disappeared into the sea of bodies before Alex could say anything. Alex shook his head, leaning up against a wall trying to avoid the drunken couples. He zoned out until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Assuming it was Justin, he turned smiling to see... Bryce. 

"Fucking hell," he muttered. "What the fuck are you doing here Bryce?" he demanded. "Everyone knows the truth about you and even though your not in jail yet, that doesn't mean that all the students at Liberty wouldn't call the cops if they just saw you here. Think about what Justin would do. What Jess would do."

Bryce only smirked. "You see here," he said. "Your boy Justin, was the one who completely ruined my image. And now I want revenge. But I want to do something more than just humiliate him. No, I want to cause him pain. Because of him, Porter's already suspicious of me. I've been called into his office to talk about things that don't normally come across in a regular appointment. He knows something's up."

"Why the fuck are you telling me this?" Alex said, gritting his teeth. 

"Because," Bryce continued. "The best way to get to Justin is through you." With that, a cloth was pulled over Alex's face and Bryce's hands had lifted him off the ground.

"Let me fucking go!" Alex said, voice muffled. However, the bass from the music was so loud and everyone was talking in an intoxicated state no one had noticed. Alex was pounding the back of Bryce and kicking, trying to get down but it was no use. His hearing adjusted as the music got quieter, and his senses were alerted as soon as he heard the door click shut. _'Fuck'_ he thought. Suddenly, a weight was on top of him. Not just any weight. Bryce.

Alex struggled from underneath him, but Bryce was much stronger.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you weren't gay." Alex said, in attempt to get the heavier boy off of him.

"Oh, I'm not. But ol' Justy and I have a tradition of _sharing_ , especially when Justy brought home a girl. We would take turns. Sharing is caring, right?" Bryce said, a sadistic tone dripping from his voice. With that, Bryce undid Alex's belt buckle, Alex struggling from underneath him. 

"Bryce, please," Alex said, his voice getting caught in his throat.

Bryce ignored him, unbuttoning Alex's pants.

"Bryce! No! Please Bryce," Alex screamed, choked up in his throat. He was sobbing now, his throat raw from the screams as he prayed for someone to save him. He wanted his first time to be special, with Justin, where they truly loved each other. It was at this moment where he finally felt what Hannah was feeling at the time, as Bryce started to pull down Alex's pants. Before he could thrust into the blonde, a beam of slight shone into the dark room. He feel Bryce being forced off of him, and could distinctly hear Jess and Zach yelling. He fiddled with his pants, trying to get them up when he felt a presence by his side, sobbing. He knew that sob. Justin.

"I'm so sorry. Alex, I'm so fucking sorry."

Alex was still sobbing. Zach had dragged Bryce away and he could hear Jess saying that she was going to call the cops. He felt Justin's hands on his, very tentatively.

"Did he-" Justin started but Alex stopped him.

"No." It came out more like a whisper but Justin still heard, and breathed a sigh of relief. "He was going to. He was so fucking close."

Justin felt rage. "I'll never let him touch you again. I'm so sorry, Alex. So fucking sorry."

"I was trying to fight for her. For Hannah. For Jess," Alex whispered, throat still raw. "It just happens so fucking fast."

"I know. And I'll never let him touch you again. I'll never let him hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is a serious topic and I hope I wrote this correctly. And yes, I know that some characters could be different from how you may imagine them (like Jessica and forgiving Justin) and the plot of this fanfic was different from when the TV series ended it. But I tried really hard and I hope you like it @Katiecarder4.


End file.
